


suburbia

by yugendreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, angsty but fluffy, brogane bc i love brogane, flashbacks to keith's childhood, happy ending i swear, klance bc i love klance, lance plays spice girls really loud bc dUH, present day keith and lance are neighbors, shiro adopted keith when he was a teenager, shiro is so fluffy it hurts, this is my first fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugendreams/pseuds/yugendreams
Summary: “Your brother’s been in an accident, he’s currently in the ICU of Altea Hospital.” Keith grips the phone tightly, hands trembling. His legs give out and he crumbles to the ground, choking sobs in between his breaths.He barely notices as the door clicks open, a tall, lanky man hovering over him. “Keith, man, are you okay?” Lance McCLain, his Spice Girls enthusiast of a neighbor, crouches down to his level and places a gentle hand on his back.





	suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic so i'm pretty nervous.. i hope you guys enjoy!! :)

Keith shifts his weight steadily, throwing soft jabs at the punching bag. Sweat trickles down his neck and clings onto his black tank top. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest, electricity thrumming in his veins. Keith grins, settling for a tornado kick.

The phone buzzes, for what seems like the seventh time. “Shut up, Shiro.” He hisses. Keith continues sparring the bag, focusing on the pop music blaring from his neighbor’s complex. He tries to ignore Shiro’s nagging voice in the back of his mind, but fails after two half hearted punches.

 Keith sighs, it wasn’t Shiro’s fault that he was a social recluse. He owes his brother an apology at the very least. His calls didn’t deserve to be dodged, not so close to the holidays. Reluctantly, Keith answers the phone with a deep breath, “Shir-”

 “Hello, is this Keith Kogane?” It’s a man with a posh accent. Maybe British?

 “Speaking. Who’s this?” Keith asks, eyebrows kit in confusion. Who else had his number, anyway?

 “You’re the emergency contact of Mr. Shirogane?” Keith feels his heart drop to his stomach, every hair on his body standing still. His breath hitches and he makes some sort of noncommittal grunt.

 “Your brother’s been in an accident, he’s currently in the ICU of Altea Hospital.” Keith grips the phone tightly, hands trembling. His legs give out and he crumbles to the ground, choking sobs in between his breaths.

 He barely notices as the door clicks open, a tall, lanky man hovering over him. “Keith, man, are you okay?” Lance MccLain, his Spice Girls enthusiast of a neighbor, crouches down to his level and places a gentle hand on his back.

 Keith laughs bitterly, wiping the tears from his face. He ignores the way his heart flutters as Lance’s calloused hand touches the small of Keith’s back. “Peachy,” He turns to Lance, confused, “how’d you get in here, anyway?”

 Lance shrugs, “There was a key under the mat.” Laughter bubbles in the back of Keith’s throat.

 He hates it.

 Keith’s smile falters, “My brother’s in the hospital.” His voice is hoarse and craggly, but he refuses to look Lance in the eyes.

 Lance grips Keith by his arms and steadily helps him off the ground. He looks at Keith with a softened gaze, one Keith isn’t used to. He hates the way Lance’s eyes melt into his. “Let’s get you to the hospital then.” He says, his hand still on Keith’s arm.

 Keith shakes his head, breaking from the trance of Lance’s annoyingly blue eyes. “What? No-”

“Keith, there is no way in hell I’m letting you drive right now. Not like this”

Lance drags Keith outside, ignoring Keith’s protests as they venture into the parking lot. It’s below freezing and Keith leans into Lance’s body. For warmth. Obviously.

“Shit, I forgot to get your jacket” Lance says, he drapes his utilitary jacket over Keith’s shoulders. “Not that your stupid, eighties, crop top jacket would’ve helped much anyway.”

“Lance-” Keith toys with the colorful patches on Lance’s jacket, his thumb circling around the NASA patch.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. I promise.” Lance says with a hesitant smile. He opens the door for Keith and shuts it once Keith gets in. He jogs the other side and jumps into the passenger's seat, pausing to look at Keith before starting the engine.

 

\---

 

_Keith scowled, watching as the adults flocked to the younger children with bright smiles and open arms. He sighed as one attractive couple picked up a three-year old girl, tossing her up in the air. She let out a gargled laugh of joy, burrowing her face into the man’s chest. Keith felt his lips tug into a smile, he was happy for her._

_Being one of the oldest at the orphanage, Keith had gotten used to the feeling of anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He was impulsive, a trouble maker. Keith was lucky enough to get a foster parent every now and again, even if they would bring him back after a few months at most. But he was happy nonetheless, that the younger kids would get a chance at a perfect family. The type of family he’d always dreamt of._

_“Hey.” A man sat next to Keith, a cautious smile on his face. He was tall with broad shoulders, and his hair was well kept. Keith frowned, turning to inspect the man further. He had dark gray eyes and a kind smile. He pissed Keith off._

_“Adoption fair’s that way.” Keith said cooly. He pointed toward the bottom of the hill, where there was an entire crowd of adults and children enjoying the summer sun. Keith could still hear the little girl’s laughter from earlier._

_The man nodded, “I know. So what’re you doing up here?” Keith’s nonchalant smirk faltered, just for a second. But it seemed like the stranger already noticed._

_“Nothing.” Keith snapped. He was already tired of this good guy routine. Keith stood up to leave but the man just barked a laugh, following his stance._

_“What’s your name?” He asked. Keith arched an eyebrow, the man was determined if not anything else. Somehow Keith was already sure that he’d underestimated the guy. He’d expected that the clean shaven man would have moved on by now, in attempts to rehabilitate some other basketcase more worthy of his time._

_“Leave me alone, please.” Keith said, almost desperately. He kicked a pebble and watched as it fell down the steps. He didn’t meet the man’s eyes._

_The man paused contemplatively before extending out his hand. “Shiro. Nice to meet you-” Shiro looked as if he expected Keith to answer. Keith sighed, this guy already gave him a headache. But in a good way, Keith decided._

_Keith finally looked Shiro in the eyes and shook his hand, “Keith Kogane.” And for the first time, he smiled._

 

\---

 

“You holding up okay?” Lances asks. He peers at Keith with concern, softly shaking him once they hit a red light. Keith’s eyes flash open and he can feel his face heat with embarrassment.

His face is pressed up against the glass, “Sorry.” He says numbly. Keith winces as Lance offers him a kind smile, he wasn’t used to seeing his neighbor like this. It made his head hurt.

After a pause of silence, Lance finally looks back at the road. The light flashes green, “What were you thinking about?” He sounds uncertain, and his fingers nervously drum against the wheel.

Keith barks a laugh, and Lance looks at Keith with confusion. He shakes his head,“I was such an asshole.”

Lance smirks, “Still are, mullet. Your point?” Pause.

“Hey!” Keith protests, “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me or something?” Lance bursts into laughter and Keith can’t help but smile, rolling his eyes. Keith watches the way Lance throws his head back, tears rimming in his eyes. Lance flashes him a grin and Keith feels weak in the knees.

He scratches at the back of his head, “To Shiro, I was an asshole to Shiro.” Lance’s expression sobers. He laces his fingers through Keith’s and squeezes tightly, eyes still on the road.

“He knows you love him.”

Keith sighs, “I know.”

“Tell me about him?” Lance is looking at Keith now.

He gulps but nods, “Yeah.”

 

\---

 

_Keith felt angry tears welling in his eyes, he hated Shiro. He hated the way Shiro messed up his hair when he was proud of him, the way he made smiley face pancakes for Keith like was three (even if Keith secretly liked them), the way that Shiro could read Keith’s silence like no one else ever could._

_He needed to get out of here._

_He looked at his clock and sighed, 2:24 AM. Perfect time as any he supposed._

_Keith took the rock in his left hand and held it over the window of the passenger's seat. He closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable shower of glass, it had been awhile since he’d last done this._

_Keith grimaced, raising the rock slightly higher above his head. He could feel his hand tremble as images of Shiro’s smiley face pancakes flashed through his brain. “Fuck!” Keith threw the rock over the car, it landed in a bed tulips. Stupid Shiro. Keith couldn’t even hotwire a car without having an existential crisis anymore. He slid his back against the truck, burying his face into his hands_

_“Language, Keith.” Shiro warned, an easy grin on his face. He’s been leaning against the car for awhile now, much to Keith’s surprise._

_“What the hell, Shiro!” Keith growled. His head knocked against the truck and he winced._

_“Easy now.” Shiro reached his hand out to Keith, eyeing Keith with concern._

_“I was about to hotwire your car.” Keith said suspiciously, brushing the dirt off of himself. He ignored the hurt face Shiro makes when Keith pushes his hand away._

_He’s still smiling, of course he is, Keith thought bitterly._

_“I know.” Shiro said with a shrug._

_“So what, you were just gonna let me steal your truck?” Keith’s brows furrowed. What was wrong with this guy?_

_“I knew you wouldn’t do it,” He tossed Keith his keys, “let’s go for a ride.”_

 

\---

 

“Shut up,” Lance gasps, “you were gonna steal his car?” He laughs, his cheeks reddening, looking to Keith with disbelief. Keith shoves Lance as he howls.

“If you don’t stop laughing, I won’t tell you what happened.” Keith says, laughing a bit himself.

“Okay, okay,” Lance says, raising his hands in surrender. “What happened?”

Keith closes his eyes, resting back as he eases into a smile, “Well…”

 

\---

 

_“You’re letting me drive your car. After I almost stole it?” Keith can’t be bothered to keep up his facade. He’s too tired, too confused._

_“I told you, I knew you wouldn’t steal it.” Shiro said matter-of-factly. He relaxed into his seat, closing his and easing into a smile._

_Keith pressed the gas pedal, stealing cautious looks at Shiro. He was waiting for an explosion. Angry words. A threat. Something. Anything. He elbowed Shiro, “Where are we going?”_

_Shiro’s eyes fluttered open and he laughed, “That’s up to you, Keith.”_

_Keith shook his head, “How’d you know I was gonna run, anyway?” He asked, trying to appear nonchalant. And obviously failing._

_“Screwdriver was missing from the toolshed. That’s how you hotwired your bike, right?”_

_Keith nearly slammed on the brakes. “What-”_

_Shiro laughed “They made me read your files before adopting you. Hotwired a bike at age ten, pretty impressive.” He said, humming throughtfully._

_“You’re not supposed to be- You’re the worst!” Keith said indignantly. He slammed the gas pedal and the old truck finally gained some speed._

_“Now I get a question. Where were you gonna go?” Shiro asked. He finally looked at Keith, but not with the animosity Keith had expected. Instead, with curiosity._

_“The desert.” Keith said so softly that Shiro nearly missed it._

_Pause. “Why?”_

_Keith gulped, “I used to live there, in a shack. They found me when I was eight.”_

_“Oh, Keith…” Shiro looked at Keith with a look he’d never seen before, love._

_“Stop that! You should be sending me back or something. Not-” Keith yelled, he hit his fist against the steering wheel and winced._

_“Hey, Keith, look at me.” Shiro’s voice was serious, not as gentle as it was before._

_“Yeah?” Keith was scared to look the man in the eyes._

_“I’m never sending you back. Steal a million cars, I don’t care.”_

_Keith’s heart dropped._

_He turned back to the road, hands tightly gripping the wheel. “You’re not my dad, you know?” He said gruffly, but there was no bite to his words._

_“I know,” Shiro said with a nod, “we’re brothers.”_

 

\---

 

“Wow.” Keith and Lance sit on the trunk of Lance’s car, staring up at the sky. It’s been ten minutes since they reached the hospital, but Keith’s been stalling.

“He’s the only family I got.” Keith says weakly. Lance rests his arm around Keith and pulls him in close. They’re both shivering, mesmerized by the stars dusting the night sky.

“Shit!” Keith nearly falls off the trunk but Lance grabs onto him.

“What? What’s wrong?” Lance asks, clearly startled.

Keith slides off the car and frowns, “I’m so sorry, Lance. I’ve been telling you my whole life story and we barely know each other.” He rambles.

Lances shrugs, smiling to hide his hurt, “We’ve been neighbors for two years, that's gotta count for something.”

“Yeah, but still. You’ve done too much.” Keith says, avoiding Lance’s gaze.

“Keith, you moron.”

“What?” Keith asks irritatedly.

Lance hops off the car and laughs. He grabs Keith’s hand and squeezes, just like he did in the car. “You’re trying to get rid of me.”

“No, I’m not.” Keith huffs. How did Lance know that?

“You’re not getting off that easy, I’m here for you.” Lance says, his other hand brushing loose strands of hair from Keith’s eyes. Keith bites his lips.

Abruptly, Keith clears his throat. “So, we should go in now, right?”

Lance coughs, “Yeah!” Let’s do that.”

 

\---

 

_“Keith…” Shiro rubbed his fingers to his temple, a movement Keith had gotten used to by now._

_“I’m sorry.” Keith said, flinching as Shiro readjusted the ice pack. His eye had turned a dark purple color, practically swollen shut. Keith could still taste blood in his mouth._

_“What happened?” Shiro asked, his voice softening._

_Keith cleared his throat, “What do you mean?” He fiddled with his hoodie strings, averting his eyes from Shiro’s gaze._

_“I mean, why did those kids come after you? Why’d they hurt you?”_

_“Hey, you should see the other guys.” Keith said jokingly._

_“Keith, come on. What happened?” Shiro said, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder._

_“I don’t know what you expect from me, Shiro. I’m a violent kid, that’s it.” Keith mumbled, tugging at his sleeve._

_“No, you’re not. You’re a kid who made some mistakes in the past, but you-” Shiro’s voice wavered and Keith could feel his heart plummet._

_“I’m gay!” Keith’s hand flew toward his mouth, he gasped. Shiro’s eyes widened. Keith could feel heat rising to his face. He stood abruptly from the chair, hands trembling._

_“No, that’s not-” Shiro snapped out of his daze, reaching a hand toward Keith cautiously._

_Keith ran out the front door._

 

\---

 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Allura. I’ve been looking after your brother.” A woman hesitantly shakes Keith’s hand before pulling him into a hug.

“Is he okay? What happened?” Keith’s voice is strained, his eyes are brimming with tears. Shiro lied on a bed, practically motionless besides the heaving of his chest. An oxygen mask sits on his face and thin tubes are strapped all over his body. His left shoulder is heavily bandaged, Keith can’t even see his arm. It looks worse than Keith had expected.

“Mr. Shirogane was in a car accident. It seems that a drunk driver nearly ran him off the road.” She says with a sigh. “He should be able to make a healthy recovery, given his stature…”

“But?” Keith presses.

“His left arm was completely crushed, I’m sorry.”

“Oh my god.” Keith’s mouth goes dry. All he can hear is his heart pounding against his chest.

“However, all medical costs have been taken care of. Your brother will have the opportunity to receive a state of the art prosthetic arm as well. Should you choose to accept.” Allura says, handing Keith a stack of papers and a pen.

Keith nods numbly, “Of course. But who-”

Allura smiles, “Holt Incorporated. They make some of the most technologically advanced prosthetics on the market. They wanted to make a donation seeing as though your brother is such an active member of the community.” She places a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder.

He smiles, “Thank you.”

Keith jogs back to the front entrance, the feeling of static running through his veins. He runs into Lance, bumping into his shoulder absentmindedly.

He pauses to stare into Lance’s eyes before nearly collapsing into the man’s chest. Lance tightens his grasp around Keith, stroking his hair and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

Keith feels broken.

 

\---

 

“ _Keith!” Shiro ran after Keith, catching up to him with bated breath._

_“I don’t wanna hear it, Shiro,” Keith said, finally slowing his pace. He turned to Shiro with a solemn look in his eyes, “I am who I am.”_

_“I know.” Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and holds him tightly. Keith blinked with confusion, hesitantly embracing the hug._

_“You’re not mad?” Keith asked as Shiro finally let go. Shiro sighed, one again rubbing his fingers to his temples._

_“Never apologize for being yourself. I want you to be happy, with whoever that may be.”_

_“Really?” Keith wiped his eyes, embarrassed at the show of his emotions._

_“Always.” Shiro said with an earnest smile. Keith launched himself at Shiro, hugging him with a ferocity only Keith seemed to possess. This time it’s Shiro who’s surprised._

_“So... do I need to give you the talk?”_

_Keith groaned._

 

\---

 

“I brought jello!” Keith says cheerily. Shiro groans, eyeing the cup of lime jello with disgust. He scoots to the left of the bed, leaving space for Keith to sit.

“After I get out of here, I’m never eating jello again.” Shiro says, angrily jabbing a spoon into the cup.

“How are you?” Keith asked nervously.

It had been a month since Shiro had gotten his arm installed. He and Keith properly thanked the Holts for their donation, only to become good friends with their Pidge Holt, the developer of Shiro’s prosthetic. And although the Holt’s prosthetic was the best of its kind, Shiro had struggled during rehabilitation. Still, the man kept an optimistic smile.

“My new physical therapist is great. His name is Hunk, you’ll have to meet him sometime.” Shiro says grinning. He stretches his arm over his head, flexing the metallic fingers with admiration. He’d been working hard. “So, tell me about you.” Shiro says with a devious look in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Keith asks gruffly. He can feel the tips of his ears redden.

“That boy that seems to follow you around?”

“Lance? Oh, that’s nothing.” Keith says nonchalantly.

“Is that so?” Shiro asked with a knowing grin.

Keith gives him a short nod, “Yeah, just neighbors. Neighbors who sometimes like to go on dates?” Keith says before he can stop himself, gasps.

“I knew it!” Shiro jumps from his bed, doing a little dance that makes Keith roll his eyes. He looks ridiculous, in his frayed pajamas and bunny slippers.

Keith’s phone rings and he can feel his entire face flush with heat, “Hey, babe.” He answers the phone in a hushed voice.

“Hey, babe.” Shiro mocks, winking at Keith suggestively.

“Shut up!” He hisses. He shoves Shiro to go back on his phone. “Yeah, I’ll be there soon. Bye.”

“So…” Shiro seems to have calmed down.

Keith sighs, “Yes?”

“Do I need to give you the talk now?”

Keith throws a pillow at Shiro’s face.


End file.
